Eren Lagi Ngidam
by Nesia Suka Duren
Summary: halo. Gw Rivaille. Cowok atlantis manis yang suka bagi- bagi antis. Terus ini bini gw.. *ngelempar Eren*. Cowok narsis berbau amis yang suka megang keris. Gw mau cerita dikit tentang gw sama dia. Yang berminat? Baca aja. Yang gak berminat? Entahlah. Terima kasih! *cabut*


Oke Fic pertama di fandom SnK! Jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang salah..

Warning: AR, AT, Mild-Language, OOC dan sebagainya. Reader silahkan tambahkan sendiri!

Terselip RiRen~

SnK hanya milik Isayama Hajime. Kecuali kalau dia udah menikah, terus ngasih hak milik ke pasangannya.

Ok tanpa berlama- lama karena di sini sudah ramai, awal kata selamat membaca~

Levi POV

Halo, nama gw Levi. Si cowok manis yang suka bau amis. Oke, terserah lo semua mau percaya atau kagak. Its non of may bisnis. Gitu kan bener gw? Yang artinya itu bukan urusanku. Asal lo tau, gw hapalin tuh huruf gak hapal- hapal sampai sekarang. Gw bingung, gw nya yang bego, atau kata- katanya yang gak mau gw hapalin? Hm.. mungkin kata- katanya kali ya yang gak mau gw hapalin. Secara gw pinter dunia akhirat gitu. Apa? Lo pada bingung gw ngomong apa? Sama, gw juga bingung.

Kalau lo mau tau gw dimana, atau yang gak mau tau, tapi lo tetep harus tau, gw lagi dalam perjalanan menuju rumah gw setelah gw bekerja seharian untuk makan bini gw. Lo mau tau bini gw siapa? Itu tuh si Eren yang ngakunya keren. Lo mau tau kenapa gw bisa nikah sama dia? Entar aja ya jelasinnya. Gw lagi kedinginan nih..

"Pak, ase(AC) nya kecilin dong.. kedinginan nih saya.." pinta gw sama bapak- bapak yang mengantar gw pulang ke rumah pakai kendaraannya.

"Mas, ini tuh becak, bukan mobil! Mana ada AC!?" ujar si bapak becak ke gw.

"Ya elah bapak jangan bohong deh sama saya. Kalau becak gak ada ase(AC) nya, kenapa nih udaranya dingin?" tanya gw biar bapak tukang becak spicles(speechless).

"Itu mah gara- gara udara dimalam hari, mas!" jawab si bapak becak. Sial, dia bisa aja ngejawab pertanyaan gw. Daripada gw malu gara- gara gak bisa ngelawan dia, mending gw turun aja di sini. Iya di sini. Di depan rumah gw maksudnya. Orang udah sampai juga ngapain masih naik becak?

"Nih uangnya.." kata gw seraya menyerahkan uang sepuluh ribu ke bapak becak.

"Mas! Masa segini!? Kurang sepuluh ribu lagi ini!" bentaknya ke gw. Sialan, gw pakai dibentak. Kira dia gw nyuri permen apa pake dibentak- bentak!?

"Bapak jangan korupsi deh! Ini kan becak, bukan taksi! Ya pasti bayarannya seginilah! Kecuali ini taksi, baru saya bayar tiga puluh ribu!" ujar gw gak mau bayar segitu. Eh tunggu… gw ngasih sepuluh ribu, si bapak becak minta sepuluh ribu lagi, jadi… gw harusnya bayar berapa ya? Tiga puluh ribu kan? Selagi gw mikir, gw nyelonong masuk ke rumah gw, ninggalin tuh bapak becak yang gw yakinin mau marahin gw. Kalau lo beneran bapak gw, boleh aja sih lo marahin gw. Nah ini? Kenal aja kagak..

XDxDxDxD

"Selamat pulang, beb~" sambut bini gw, eren yang udah nangkring di depan pintu masuk.

"Udah ayo masuk.. gak sehat nanti buat anak kita.." ujar gw seraya membawa bini gw masuk sambil mengelus- elus perutnya yang buncit biar nanti anaknya lahir dengan muka keren tujuh langit teratas kayak bapaknya ini. Dan buat lo lo pada yang mikir bini gw buncit itu gara- gara makan lima piring, lo semua bego. Bini gw tuh buncit gara- gara lagi hamil. Istilahnya tuh… empreg.. (Mpreg). Jadi kejadiannya gini gw ceritain.. pasang kuping lo baik- baik. Apa? Kuping lo emang udah dipasang? Ya iyalah, gimana juga kuping lo belum dipasang. Abnormal itu namanya..

Felesbek (Flashback)

Gw sama si Eren lagi mau ngelawan Titan. Tapi kita berdua berantem memperebutkan siapa yang berhak ngebunuh Titan.

"Beb! Lo ngalah dong sama pacar lo!" kata Eren yang lagi megang- megang anu gw. Pedang maksud gw. Bukan 'pedang' itu lho ya..

"Eren, udah gw aja! Lo tuh yang sekali- kali harus ngalah sama gw! Gw udah rela lo gak balikin beha gw yang lo pinjem selama setahun itu! Gw udah banyak bersabar dan mengalah!" bentak gw yang ingat pada beha kesayangan gw yang berwarna pink bunga- bunga hello kitty gitu deh..

"Nggak mau!"

"Lo harus mau, Eren!"

"Udah belum berantemnya? Kapan gw dibunuh?" tanya Titan yang lagi duduk ngelihatin gw sama Eren berantem. Gw sama Eren ngelihat dia dengan tatapan marah, lalu kita berdua sempak - serempak maksudnya, ngomong, "Tunggu sebentar!" dan Titannya pun galau. Akhirnya dia BBM an dulu sama pacarnya, tanpa mengetahui BBM sekarang udah naik.

"Please beb, biarin gw yang bunuh dia!" pinta Eren. Gw cuman manyun mengetahui si Eren ini jago bahasa inggris daripada gw. Gw yang udah kesal sana sini, membentak dia dengan kejamnya.

"EREN! LO GW KUTUK PUNYA BAYI BIAR LO GAK BISA BUNUH TITAN- TITAN LAGI!" umpat gw ke Eren. Eren tampak terkejut. Tiba- tiba aja, perutnya si Eren buncit! Gw sempet curiga jangan- jangan dia busung lapar! Tapi setelah itu, ada suara yang terdengar, tetapi orang yang ngomong gak kelihatan. Sumpah! Ooo its mejik! Yu know!

"Levi, Eren tengah mengandung anakmu.." ujar suara itu.

"Lha anak gw!? Eh, gw aja gak sempet gitu- gituin si Eren! Iya masa udah dapet anak aja!?" tanya gw dengan kesal. Tapi bener kan!? Kalau gw udah gitu- gituin si Eren terus dia hamil sih gak apa- apa! Nah, nikmatin aja belum masa udah jendol!?

"Itu gara- gara kamu menyumpahi Eren agar dia punya anak… nah sebagai hukumannya, akan kukirim kalian ke Negri yang makmur.. tapi berhati- hatilah pada virus orang alay yang ada di sana.." jawab suara itu lagi dan gw sama si Eren dilempar begitu aja.

XDxDxDxD

Gw mendarat di tempat gak tau apaan ini banyak rumah- rumah. Tapi baguslah, asal jangan banyak kuburan. Dan di sini udah malem. Gw lihat si Eren yang meringis kesakitan. Gw bantu dia berdiri tapi dia nya malah ngebentak gw.

"GARA- GARA KAMU SEKARANG KITA TERDAMPAR!" teriak Eren ke gw. Asal lo tau, gw setiap bulan harus kontrol ke dokter THT..

"Ini bukan kesalahanku sepenuhnya! Jika lo tadi mau ngalah sekali aja sama gw, gw gak bakal ngutuk lo dan kita gak bakal terdampar di sini gara- gara suara aneh yang terdengar tiba- tiba!" bantah gw. Enak banget gw disalahin melulu. Di sekolah aja guru nyalahin gw gara- gara gw dapet nilai lima pas pelajaran menari. Nah sekarang gw disalahin sama pacar gw sendiri!?

"TAPI GARA- GARA KAMU, AKU JADI HAMIL!" teriak Eren. Eren, plis, jangan teriak- teriak lagi. Lo gak puas udah menang dalam adu lomba berisik sama toa!?

"Hey kalian siapa!?" tiba- tiba ada orang yang keluar dari rumah samping kiri kanan atas bawah gw. Gw cuman melongo, untung bukan harimau.

"Eren, sstt.. diem dulu!" perintah gw tapi si Eren malah nangis. Ya elah, mana permennya ketinggalan lagi di rumah gw. Eh tunggu, gw punya rumah gak ya? Numpang sih iya..

"GAK! GARA- GARA LO, GW HARUS HAMIL! HAMIL ANAK LO! GAK MAU GW! EMAK!" Eren, emak lo udah mati di episode satu! Ampun deh lo pikun kebangetan!

"Eh lihat itu dia kayaknya yang menghamili cewek(?) itu!" kata ibu- ibu sambil nunjuk gw kayak lagi nunjuk artis terkenal. Tapi bu, si Eren itu cowok hadooh.. -_-

Grep

"Apa- apaan ini!?" gw kaget saat orang- orang udah megangin gw sama Eren. Buset deh kalau mau minta tanda tangan juga gak kayak gini juga kaleee…

"Kita harus menikahkan mereka biar sah!" teriak om- om ditelinga gw. Dir(Dear) telinga gw, lo harus sabar ya..

"Apa!?" gw kaget pas om- omnya ngomong gitu. Bukan! Bukan kaget dia mau nikahin gw sama Eren! Tapi gw kaget karena dia tau gw sama Eren belum nikah! Hebat ya nih orang- orang! Ooo its mejik! Yu kno~

Dan yah.. keesokan paginya gw sama si Eren udah duduk di depan kakek- kakek. Banyak juga orang yang dateng walau gak gw kasih undangan. Tiba- tiba si kakek- kakek ngulurin tangan ke gw. Gw yang bingung cuman natap tuh tangannya yang ada coklat- coklat encer. Curiga gw itu apaan..

"Mas, cepetan. Saya juga mau nikahin yang lain.." ujar si kakek. Cepetan apa!? Cepetan honeymoon!? Boleh! Asal lo yang bayarin. Gw gak ada uang soalnya..

"Cepetan apa?" tanya gw. Si kakek tiba- tiba genggam tangan gw terus ngucapin sesuatu gitu.

"Pacarku jangan dipegang- pegang!" kata Eren sambil ngejitak kepala gw.

"Oy! Salah sasaran! Masa jitak kepala gw!?" ujar gw kesel. Ampun deh gak kepala, gak telinga, sama- sama diatas tempatnya. Ya iyalah, dibawah mah abnormal..

"Aku gak berani jitak kepala kakek- kakek itu!" Eren nunjuk si kakek. Ya elah kalau gak berani ngejitak kepala tuh kakek, ya jangan kepala gw dong dijitak.. -_\

"Sah.." setelah kakek ngomong gitu, dia langsung ngacir. Gw sama si Eren bingung. Tapi kata orang- orang, gw udah resmi jadi suaminya. Yah well.. oke deh. Dan lo semua gak usah pada protes gw manggil si kakek- kakek tadi dengan panggilan 'kakek'! kenapa!? Gw males ngetik! Jadi syat ap(shut up) aja ya lo pada! Dan gw juga tanya sama orang- orang, gw sama Eren itu dimana. Terus mereka jawab kita ada di Jakarta. Oh ya udah gw ngangguk- ngangguk aja padahal sih gak ngerti gw itu Jakarta apaan..

xDxDxDxD

Nah, itu cerita gw.. kurang puas? Puasin aja sendiri.. selagi gw bercerita, gw diem- diem udah mandi, makan malam, sama gosok gigi. Sekarang gw lagi di tempat tidur bareng si Eren. Mau ngapain? Mau 'itu' pastinya.. eits jangan seneng dulu! Maksud gw tidur! Itu gw lagi gak bergairah soalnya diajak gitu- gituan.

"Night beb~" ujar Eren sambil nyium bibir gw.

"Naig tu~ (Night too)" ujar gw yang cowok atlantis manis yang suka ngasih antis ke cowok amis.

Gw memejamkan mata gw. Bukan berarti gw mati ya. Dan gw berharap, malam ini tenang. Jangan kayak malam- malam sebelumnya.

Baru aja gw mau masuk ke alam mimpi, si Eren manggil gw, "Kenapa?" tanya gw. Dan gw berharap jawabannya jangan kayak yang malam- malam sebelumnya.

"Aku ngidam…" jawabnya malu- malu. Yah.. kalau dia udah ngidam, gw deh repot lagi.

"Kemarin malam kamu ngidam es jengkol, kemarinnya lagi minta keranda! Oke gak apa- apa sih kalau kamu minta yang macem- macem. Wajar aja karena kamu lagi hamil. Tapi plis, ngidamnya jangan malem- malem!" ujar gw. Zzz.. lo semua harus tau, gw tuh kurang tidur. Dan susah nyari yang diinginkan Eren malem- malem. Eh kiranya dia gak tau apa gw pernah dikejar cewek yang perutnya bolong? Terus dikejar cowok yang pakaiannya kayak cewek? Plis, gw takut ketemu mereka, Eren ku sayang!

"Tapi…" muka Eren udah mau nangis. Tch, kalau udah kayak gini, terpaksa deh gw nurutin kemauannya.

"Hah.." gw menghela napas. Jangan berpikir gw lagi berusaha membuat Eren mati gara- gara nyium mulut gw, "Kamu ngidam apa?"

"To.. topeng monyet…" jawabnya. Wat!? Topeng monyet!? Ar yu syur!?(Are you sure)

"Tapi malem- malem gini, mau nyari dimana!?" tanya gw dan muka Eren udah kayak mau nangis lagi, "Oke oke aku cariin.." gw beranjak dari tempat tidur sambil ngambil bawang putih di atas bantal gw. Jaga- jaga biar gw gak dikejar sama yang aneh- aneh lagi.

"Ta.. tapi topeng monyetnya harus dari Mall.." wat!? Emang ada topeng monyet di mol(Mall)!?

"Iya udah.. aku berangkat dulu.." dan gw pun terpaksa berangkat ke mol(Mall) pas Eren mau nangis.

XDxDxDxD

Udah sepuluh kali gw muter- muter, gw juga gak ketemu sama topeng monyet! Tapi gw juga masih bingung, si Eren itu ngapain yah pengen ngelihat topeng pakai monyet!? Setahu gw adanya tuh monyet pakai topeng! Ups, monyetnya lagi baca ini.. *dimutilasi* jangan marah dong, darling~ waduh! Gw gak boleh selingkuh! Gak boleh! Inget Eren! Inget Eren lagi ngupil!

"Mas.. ngapain di sini?" tanya bapak- bapak pakai sarung. Mungkin buat acara kartinian kali..

"Oh.. mau nyari topeng monyet.."

"Di sini gak ada topeng monyet.."

"Terus, ini di mana?"

"Ini di kuburan…"

Deg!

Sampai Titan jadi presiden pun, nyari di sini gak bakal ketemu topeng monyet! -_- salah tempat ternyata gw.

"Oke. Makasih mas.." gw pun langsung ngacir.

xDxDxDxD

Gw lagi nyari di mol(Mall). Gw pelototin satu- satu. Kira aja topeng monyetnya nyelip. Dan akhirnya ketemu! Langsung aja gw ke toko yang berbau kayu itu.

"Mbak, beli topeng monyet satu.." ujar gw.

"Lho? Saya gak jual topeng monyet.." jawabnya. Wah, nih mbak- mbak minta dibogem.

"Ya udah, monyet topeng ada!?" tanya gw. Dan si mbak pun menggeleng. Bener- bener deh, "MBAK! TERUS INI APA!?" gw megang- megang topeng yang bergambar wajah monyet.

"ITU TOPENG MONYET, MAS!" teriak mbak- mbaknya gak mau kalah sama gw.

"TERUS TADI PAS SAYA BILANG 'TOPENG MONYET', KENAPA MBAK BILANGNYA GAK ADA!?"

"TOPENG MONYETNYA YANG MANA DULU MAS!?"

"EMANG ADA RASA APA AJA!?" pas gw nanya, mbak itu pun nepuk perut. Laper kali ya belum makan.. ya iyalah, masa kenyang belum makan? Makan angin palingan. Masuk angin deh jadinya..

"Topeng monyet tuh monyet yang biasanya dipakai abang- abang. Yang biasa ada di pinggir jalan itu lho.." gw masih mencerna perkataan mbak tadi. Kebetulan dibelakang gw ini ada toko yang masih buka dan penjualnya pun abang- abang, kalau gak mau dibilang om- om.

"Eh bang, lo biasanya make monyet ya?" gw nanya ke dia dan dia langsung natap gw. Iri kali gw lebih tinggi dari dia. Dalem mimpi gw tapi itu..

"Kamu! Berani- beraninya mengatai saya monyet!?" si abang- abangpun marah dan melempar gw keluar mol(Mall). Idih gile.. kiranya gw bola apa dilempar- lempar!?

Gw yang galau pun berjalan pulang dengan tangan kosong. Dan ditengah perjalanan, gw baru dapat mencerna perkataan mbak- mbak tadi. Tapi sayang… gak ada monyet sih di sini.. gw pun berhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang membuat mata gw berbinar

"Itu ada monyet!" seru gw kegirangan dan berusaha mencoba menangkap monyet tersebut.

xDxDxDxD

"Bebi, aym kaming!(I'm coming)" ujar gw bahagia ketika masuk ke dalam kamar. Gw lihat bini gw, Eren, yang lagi nonton Titan Cantik 2. Itu tuh.. sinetron yang ngelawan sinetron Monyet Cantik 2.

"Beb, kamu lama banget.. tapi aku udah gak ngidam monyet lagi soalnya aku udah ngeliat monyet.." si Eren nunjuk layar tv yang memperlihatkan Titan yang berubah menjadi monyet gara- gara marah, "Lucu deh.." lanjutnya. Eren plis, hargain suami lo yang udah susah payah bawa nih mahluk dan lo udah gak mau lagi!? Teganya dirimu padaku!

"Ya udah gak apa- apa. Tapi nih aku pengen kasih lihat monyetnya.." ujar gw. Si Eren ngelihat gw dengan antusias. Woy, bukan gw monyetnya! Gw pun membuka karung dan memperlihatkan monyet segede badannya Eren. Kecil dikit tapi..

"FUAH! SIALAN KAU, KENAPA GW DIKARUNGIN!?" tanya tuh monyet. Wel(Well), jawabannya simple(simple), karena lo monyet jadi gw karungin.

"Armin!? Ngapain kau di sini!?" tanya Eren kaget melihat Armin.

"Aku ada di sini untuk membawa kalian pulang!" jawab Armin, "Soalnya ada Titan yang mau nikahan terus kalian diundang!"

"Oh begitu.. nah, Beb, kenapa kamu ngarungin dia? Dia kan bukan monyet.." tanya Eren ke gw.

"What!? Gw dikira monyet!?" tanya Armin kaget.

"Iya. Tadi aku ngidam pengen lihat topeng monyet. Makanya aku suruh Beb nyariin.." jelas Eren. Armin natap gw dengan tatapan marah.

"KENAPA AKU DIKIRA MONYET!?" Min, kalau lo bukan monyet, gak usah marah. Kalau lo marah, berarti lo monyet..

"Iya.. nama lo kan Sarimin.." jawab gw dengan santainya.

"NAMA GW ARMIN! BUKAN SARIMIN!" bentaknya dan well… malam itu gw gak tidur gara- gara diceramahi Sarimin.. oke.. sekian.. dadah! Gw mau dengerin ceramah dulu! Kalau nggak, nanti solat jum'at gw gak sah! Sampai jumpa!

End..

Me: Fic bikin dalam satu malam dan baru dipublish hari ini. Maaf itu Levi dibikin kayak orang b*g*, terus si Armin dikatain Sarimin. Maaf! Sebenarnya saya suka Levi ma Armin lho! OwQ/ oke review, flame, kritk&saran, makanan, minuman, kartu ATM, diterima dengan hati yang terbuka. Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
